


Banana Boat

by Melva



Category: My Friend Pedro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: 正如题目所示，是一艘香蕉船





	Banana Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zadobag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zadobag).

> *有口蕉和肛蕉，大家请根据自己的接受能力选择是否阅读
> 
> *本篇里香蕉船的做法参考这篇菜谱(https://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100476426/)，欢迎尝试做法，也请勿尝试做法

他肯定生气了，佩德罗心里笃定地想，生自己的气。

“你差不多得了，我们还有任务没做呢，你要在这里耽误到什么时候？”

对好友佩德罗的话，年轻人充耳不闻，他继续手上的工作，将砧板洗干净后平放在桌子上，再将一根剥好皮的香蕉放在砧板上，手起刀落，利索地把香蕉对半剖开。

他果然气得不轻。

“你知道你这样剁香蕉泄愤的行为很幼稚嘛？”

年轻人理都不理他，打开冰箱上层，从冷冻层抱出一大桶香草冰淇淋。他把两半香蕉从砧板转移到骨瓷白碟中，摆放出船舷的样子，再挖出两大勺冰淇淋球，放在两半香蕉中间，以此成船。

“如果是因为看到我出现在其他人类身边……”

年轻人回过头来。显然这句话他是听进去了，可……即使戴着面具，他向佩德罗扫过来的目光还是那么冷漠又尖锐，比起一梭子弹，更像两把飞刀，是冷战应运而生的冷兵器。佩德罗觉得，在解释清楚之前，他是不打算轻易原谅自己了。

“那是因为我想和过去的人类伙伴打招呼，问个好！你该不会觉得全世界我只指导你一个人吧？”

所以你不是我一个人的精神向导，是这个意思吗？你到底还当过多少人的精神向导？年轻人火气更盛，他把冰淇淋塞回冰箱，猛地摔上冰箱门，整个厨房都在地震。他一把抓过淡奶油喷罐，从来都稳稳当当握住枪的手在抖个不停。

“我当过多少人的精神向导不重要，重要的是，人家现在是你的精神向导，而且只属于你一个人。”在年轻人审视的目光中，佩德罗赶忙换上自己最可爱、最真诚的小笑脸，没人能拒绝这么可爱的香蕉，佩德罗坚信，年轻人很快会在自己的可爱光环中心软，并原谅自己，不计前嫌，和自己继续战斗。

可年轻人做的仅仅是举起喷罐，喷了佩德罗一身奶油。

“喂！！”

年轻人低下头，认真细致地把淡奶油挤在两个雪球顶上。烤箱传来一声愉快的“叮”，他戴好隔热手套，小心地把烤好的、香喷喷的杏仁片取出来，撒在雪顶上。佩德罗目瞪口呆地看着这一切，而年轻人却对浑身沾满奶油的佩德罗视而不见，仿佛这根香蕉从一开始就不存在。

“你现在可是在我家厨房忙活哎，还打算无视我？！个醋坛子！我也不理你了。”佩德罗气急败坏地冲着年轻人大吼，为了增加自己威胁的分量，他还故意在话尾加了一句，“我现在就去再找个人类，当他的精神向导！”

说罢，香蕉在半空中转过身子，背对着他，像一轮气呼呼的新月。

对此，年轻人耸耸肩，把巧克力酱淋在甜品上面，随着最后一步的完成，“香蕉船”也正式完工，散发着浓郁又甜蜜的香气，分外诱人的样子。他摘掉面具下半沿，愉快地搓着手，向着佩德罗的背影比了个手势。

“干嘛？想告诉我你的手艺不错？告诉你，我不在乎。”话刚说完，佩德罗有些后悔，自己就不应该接他话的，这不就暴露自己其实偷偷在打量对方的事实了吗？

可接下来，一声吮吸的声音打断了佩德罗的思维。“你又在干什么！”他在转身前，摆出了一根香蕉能摆出的最坚定冷漠的表情，仿佛自己是因为被烦到才转过来，而不是好奇这个声音到底是怎么弄出来的。

映入眼帘的画面瞬间摧毁了佩德罗的冷淡表情。

他竟然放着勺子不用，直接用手指掐住香蕉的根部，毫不在意巧克力酱和冰淇淋流得满手都是，把香蕉放进嘴边，伸出舌头，舔食蕉身上下的巧克力酱，他舔得很认真，很细致，不放过每一寸暴露在外的蕉面，仿佛那是世界上最重要的一项任务，不做不行，也非他不可。他一直舔啊舔，直到舌头将所有肉眼可及的巧克力尽数酱纳入唇中，唾液沾湿了所有舔过的地方，在纹路上留下亮晶晶的痕迹。当他用舌头完成一个丝般流畅、犹如特技的动作后，佩德罗觉得自己好像被塞进冰箱上层冻了一整年似的，硬邦邦的像石头，只有被放进那张嘴里才能充分解冻。

但，年轻人还没完，他吃完上面的巧克力酱，又继续用香蕉沾满淡奶油和冰淇淋，佩德罗以为他又要猫儿似的伸出舌头舔掉，没想到这回，他直接将顶端没入口中。塞得有点猛，他被噎到了，也可能被上面的奶油呛到，年轻人又把香蕉吐出来，捂住喉咙，狼狈地咳出一枚杏仁片。如果换种场合，佩德罗兴许还会笑，可现在的他没这个心情——佩德罗发现自己刚从冰箱出来，又被放进烤箱里，浑身都燃烧着对那根香蕉的嫉妒。

年轻人有点尴尬地吐吐舌头，调整好自己的状态，又再度忘情地将香蕉含入口中，上上下下地品尝，吞吐，比起吃更像在玩，完全不顾冰淇淋在融化，佩德罗的眼神也变成一滩黏糊糊，充满渴望的液体。在朋友逐渐靠近的过程中，他进食的动作变得越来越卖力，随着一个深吞，大半个香蕉消失在他嘴里，从内部把他喉咙顶出一个微小的弧度。这回他做好了准备，没有被噎到，甚至收获了比品尝甜食更美妙的体验，因为那个不时被占满的喉咙里，还在抖动着，发出陶醉的呻吟。

“那个……”

年轻人含着香蕉乜了佩德罗一眼，仿佛佩德罗是个不解风情的路人，打搅了自己和另一根香蕉的美好时光。佩德罗被看得浑身不自在，张着嘴巴，一下子忘记怎么说话了。于是，年轻人吐出嘴里的香蕉，砸吧着嘴，似乎在不耐烦地等待他赶紧说完滚蛋。

“我……”佩德罗逼迫自己不要看年轻人充满唾液的嘴，也不要看那根被吐出的湿漉漉，还冒着热气的香蕉，专注在怎么说话上面，“我……我……”

道歉。那张嘴巴做出一个口型。而佩德罗几乎是抓过救命稻草一样照做了。

“对不起，我再也不跟其他人类说话了。”

唇角向上扬起，人类露出笑容。他把那根含过的香蕉扫开，伸手想抓佩德罗，佩德罗立刻向外飘离一段距离，不给他抓，“我不要你那张含过其他香蕉的嘴，你乐意的话，继续吸它也无妨。”

人类有点意外，微笑的嘴角都下垂了几分。

“自己解开腰带，趴到桌子上去。”佩德罗打的是另外一张嘴巴的主意。

年轻人耸耸肩，只要佩德罗也体会到吃醋的滋味，其他怎样都无所谓，他顺从地解开腰带，褪下外裤和内裤，趴在桌子上，又变成佩德罗言听计从的乖顺朋友。比起他修长的大腿和光裸的臀部，佩德罗更喜欢他一言不发服从自己的样子，他漂浮到那碗香蕉船里，沾上一些半融化的冰淇淋，然后再回来，正如年轻人刚才享用那碗香蕉船一样，他也在享用年轻人的身体。

甬道收紧了，年轻人发出不舒服的声音，可能是因为冰淇淋太凉，让他的肠道自动绞紧，也可能是佩德罗太大，进入他又太急迫，把他撑得受不了。他的手往后够，似乎想把佩德罗抓出来。

“忍着点！”佩德罗喝止了他，继续往里钻了几寸，又撞出几声气喘吁吁的哀嚎，“你能怪谁啊，多亏你，我大得像个茄子，你也得乖乖给我吃下去。”

佩德罗其实不算大，但正如所有香蕉一样，他带了一点弧度，一进一出的摩擦尚且能够忍受，但他微微弯曲的形状会在进入的时候往上顶，恰好撞到他的点，让他又酸又软，双腿几乎支撑不住。但不够，还差一点。他并不想把佩德罗拔出来，为什么要打断自己的快乐？他只是希望握住佩德罗，帮他顶得更深，顶得更快。

“我知道，”佩德罗得意洋洋地说，他以一种难以忍受的缓慢速度，一下一下磨着年轻人的内壁，“但我不准。你当我是啥，你的滋味棒吗？老实趴着，双手放在身前，我再看到你反手抓我，我就干你两遍。”

终于，在这缓慢的抽插中，年轻人抽搐着，把奶油撒在衣服上，佩德罗几乎整个蕉身都埋在了人类体内，只有一点果柄露在外面。人类膝盖打颤，趁自己完全失力前，颤颤巍巍地爬到桌子上，翻转身体喘气。碗里无人问津的香蕉船融化了，他也像一滩融化的冰淇淋一样，黏糊糊，甜腻腻地躺在桌子上。

佩德罗拔出来的时候，看到的就是这样一个毫无活力的年轻人，手指颤抖着抬起来，沾了一点黏糊的液体，贪吃地放进嘴里。也许那是碗里融化的甜品，也许不是。

要怪就只能怪你自己。佩德罗食言了，他又就着正面的姿势干了年轻人一次。

END


End file.
